


Not So Blind

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being discreet will only get you so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Blind

**Title:** Not So Blind  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Summary:** Being discreet will only get you so far.  
 **Word Count:** 900  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** Fluff, PDA.  
 **A/N:** Written as a belated birthday gift for [](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/profile)[**angela_snape**](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/). She requested: Snarry and Billville, prompt: Love changes everything. Happy birthday, darling! ♥  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Not So Blind

~

“He’s not very nice either,” Hermione said. “I know you and he are...involved, but I think you should reconsider...”

It took everything in Harry to not say anything. He bit his lip and looked over the crowd at the Ministry event, hoping to be rescued.

“...not even attractive. I mean, Malfoy is a prat, but he’s at least got a decent face to look at, have you ever considered...?”

“Neville!” Harry grasped Neville’s arm as he walked by. “I really need to talk to you.” Turning towards Hermione, Harry smiled weakly. “I’ll catch you up later, Hermione, yeah?”

Before she could say anything, Harry was walking away, dragging Neville with him. “Just keep going,” he muttered when Neville appeared as if he wanted to stop. “We need to put a little more distance between us and Hermione.”

Neville shot an amused look at Harry but complied. They ended up across the room by the punchbowl. “Was she driving you mad?”

Harry nodded. “Sorry to use you, but I had to get away. She’s about to drive me batty.”

“Snape again?”

Harry blinked. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

“She’s been on a tear for days,” Neville said. “You do know that Bill and I are together, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I’ve been helping to redo the garden at the Burrow, and Hermione’s been spending a lot of time there ranting about how you can’t possibly love Snape, how it’s all guilt because you almost let him die when he’d saved you so many times.”

“She said that?” Harry’s eyes narrowed. “You know, maybe I do need to talk to her--”

This time Neville held onto Harry’s arm. “Wait.”

“What? Why?”

Neville smiled. “Believe it or not, I understand. It’s not as if Bill and I have had an easy time of it, you know. Molly wanted to kill me until Bill explained that Fleur was the one who cheated on him.” He sighed. “Anyway, I get it. I can tell that you and Snape are in love. I’ve seen the way the two of you look at each other.”

Harry blushed. “Why can’t Hermione see how much he’s changed?” he asked, voice plaintive. “How funny he is, how brilliant his mind is, how sexy--”

Neville held up a hand. “Oi! I get it.” He grinned as Harry flushed brighter. “I get that you’re smitten, Hermione apparently doesn’t, though. She may not really be looking.” Neville inclined his head. “Anyway, Snape just arrived. Maybe you should _show_ her how you feel about him. That may get through to her.”

Looking over, Harry spotted Severus at just about the same time Severus saw him. Severus’ mouth quirked and he began to glide towards him.

They tried to be discreet, especially in public. They rarely touched, holding hands was about as demonstrative as Severus was comfortable being, so what he was about to do made Harry very nervous.

Severus was close now, and Harry grasped his courage in both hands before moving closer. “Forgive me,” he whispered before clasping the nape of Severus’ neck and pulling his head down.

Their lips met and the world faded away.

Severus’ lips were firm, and for a moment Harry wondered if he’d made a mistake, but then Severus’ mouth opened over Harry’s, Severus’ tongue stroked against his, and Harry was lost.

The kiss grew hotter until Harry was all but climbing into Severus’ mouth. Abruptly, it ended. Severus pulled back, lingering for a moment, sucking Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth before disengaging. “Potter?”

Harry’s eyes fluttered open. “Hullo,” he said, dazed.

Severus smirked. “Was there a reason for that?” he asked, his arms still around Harry.

Harry glanced over to where Neville and Bill were arm in arm, watching. Turning his head, he spotted Hermione, her hand over her mouth. As their eyes met she dropped her hand and mouthed, _“I’m so sorry.”_

Grinning up at Severus, Harry said, “Yeah, I thought it was time people saw exactly how I feel about you. Is that all right?”

Raising an eyebrow, Severus replied, “It is acceptable.”

Hermione was walking over and Harry steeled himself. When she got close, however, she simply patted him on the arm and said, “I’m sorry I was so slow to see, Harry. I understand now. Love changes everything, doesn’t it?”

Across the room, Neville leaned against Bill. “Why do I suspect you had something to do with that?” Bill murmured in Neville’s ear.

Neville smiled. “I don’t know what you mean,” he said innocently.

Bill chuckled. “You can’t fool me. I know you too well. I love you, but I know how sneaky you can be.”

“Whatever happened to love being blind?” Neville asked.

“It may be blind,” Bill whispered as he turned Neville away from Snape and Harry. “But it’s not stupid.”

~ 


End file.
